If You Wanted Me
by Edgechick816
Summary: He was always there when she wanted him..... companion piece to Comes For Conversation. songfic


Title: If You Wanted Me  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The song is Man On The Side by John Mayer   
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Spoilers: After SummerSlam 03  
  
Rating: PG13 (angst warning)   
  
Summary: A looking into an affair….  
  
Notes: Companion piece to Comes For Conversation, but not a sequel.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
A/N: Songlyrics in parentheses  
  
He knew better, perhaps that was the worst part about it. She was with someone else, he knew that. Yet he still answered her late night calls, going to her whenever she asked. She'd find the time to sneak away, in the night when her boyfriend was sleeping or in the afternoon, telling him she was going shopping. When in fact, she was coming to see him. He would always wait for her, like her little lapdog: always obedient, coming whenever she called, never saying a word to anyone. He was her secret. He was her man on the side.  
  
(Six numbers, one more to dial, before I'm before you tonight. I tried to call, been busy all night, gave up waiting at daylight)  
  
Somehow, he knew he wasn't the first to hold this position with her, nor would he be the last. He didn't know why she picked him as her new conquest. Maybe it had something to do with getting back at Chris for being friends with Victoria. What better way to get back at Jericho than to screw around with him?  
  
(Excuse me Mrs. Busybody, could you pencil me in when you can. Though we both know that the worst part about it, is I would be free when you wanted me, if you wanted me.)  
  
How did he let himself get sucked into her world? He couldn't remember how it happened or when, but he knew he was in it. How shitty did that feel? He was waiting on her again, she'd text message his cell phone and, like a fool he'd dropped everything to see her. Now he sat here, telling himself that this was the last time and that he was better off without her, he was better off alone. That was always a tough pill to swallow. Yes, what they were doing was wrong, and maybe it wasn't genuine but at least somebody wanted him, at least he wasn't alone.  
  
(I am the man on the side, hoping you'll make up your mind. I am the one who will swallow his pride. Life as the man on the side.)   
  
He sighed as he heard the door creak open. She stuck her head in, quickly looking around till she found what she was seeking.  
  
"Hey." she smiled, entering the room fully, "Have you been waiting long?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nope, just a few minutes."  
  
"Good." she said, "We've got plenty of time today, he's hanging out with that slut Victoria again." He winced at the name she called the raven-haired woman. He never thought of Victoria as a slut. If anybody was one, it was her, she was the one fucking around on her boyfriend, but   
  
then again, he was helping her.   
  
(One of the many, one of the few, to stand back and wait for you.)   
  
She reached up, entwining her fingers with his. He sighed at the contact. Then gulping audibly, he met her eyes. "I can't do this." he told her, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, giving him a strange look. "Of course you can, just–"  
  
"No," he interrupted, pulling away from her touch. "I can't, not tonight. You should go find Chris and talk to him."  
  
"But—"  
  
(I am the man on the side, hoping you'll make up your mind. I am the one who will swallow his pride. Life as the man on the side.)   
  
"No Buts. He's your boyfriend, I'm not. You should be doing this with him, not me."  
  
"But I want you." she said. He thought about that, did she really what him? Probably not, she just wanted power over him; just like she had over Jericho, just like she had with all her of other toys. He shook his head at her. "If you want me then you're going to have to choose, because I can't deal with this anymore." That said. He left before she could get in another word, leaving a very dumbfounded Stacy in his wake.  
  
(I fell in love with the dream that I built of you, playing the part of the queen. Taking my own advice, I'm giving up tonight, good luck to you and the king)   
  
He walked down the hall, unsure of how long his resolve would hold out if she called again. Hopefully he wouldn't have to find out for awhile. Maybe, just maybe, she would go back to Chris. But for some reason, he doubted it. It just wasn't her style.  
  
(I am the man on the side, hoping you'll make up your mind. I am the one who will swallow his pride. Life as the man, you know life as the man. Living life as the man on the side)   
  
Christian knew that there was somebody out there who would love him, but until then this is what he had, sneaking around with someone else's girl, playing second fiddle to his best friend.  
  
Living life as the man on the side.  
  
A/N: yep, more angst. Reviews are always nice, 


End file.
